Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photopolymerizable hard coating composition, a hard coat film containing a hard coat layer formed of the photopolymerizable hard coating composition, a method of manufacturing hard coat film, and an article comprising the hard coat film.
Discussion of the Background
Plastics have the advantages of light weight, ease of processing, low cost, and good transparence. Thus, their utility as alternative materials for glass has drawn attention in applications where mainly glasses such as chemically reinforced glass have conventionally been employed. Examples of such applications are the protective surface films of touch panels and image display devices, and protective films for automobile window glass.
Plastics tend to be softer and undergo surface scratching more readily than glass. Accordingly, it has been proposed that hard coat films with good scratch resistance be provided by forming hard coat layers on plastic substrates (for example, see JP-A-2010-122315 and JP-A-2012-229412).